The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing, and particularly to an electronic device and an information processing method thereof.
The current electronic devices such as the mobile terminal, the tablet, etc. usually operate in a stand-alone mode. Therefore, usually, the electronic device performs operations such as unlocking, locking, etc., only based on corresponding input, such as gesture operations by user, received by the electronic device itself.
Recently, with the development of the technology of splicing multiple electronic devices to form a large display system, the electronic device may operate in two work modes of the stand-alone mode and a link mode. It becomes a problem about how to perform the operation corresponding to the work mode based on the received input in two different work modes.
For example, in the link mode, different from the situation where the individual electronic device is unlocked/locked by a gesture operation on the single electronic device, it is often desirable to unlock/lock the display system by a gesture operation in the operation region of the display system consisted of multiple electronic devices from the user's perspective. Therefore, it becomes a problem about how to perform corresponding unlock/lock operation in response to the user input in different work modes by the electronic device.
Moreover, currently, the big screen display system is consisted of multiple display units and image controllers in the current multi-screen splicing technology, and is generally used for an ultra screen display for one picture, and for multi-window display for multiple pictures.
It has drawbacks in that the splicing of the screens is fixed and cannot change with time; all the input signals needs to be processed by the image controller to be allocated to output to each screen display unit, and additional image controllers are needed.
Therefore, this kind of big screen splicing technology is not suitable for the screen splicing of Hybrid system consisted of separate devices, such as a hybrid system formed of multiple mobile phones.
In addition, in the prior art, for the hybrid system formed of separate devices, once the separate devices are spliced, their display mode is correspondingly fixed. Usually there is only one display mode, which is not suitable for display in different modes according to different properties of the display content.